


Дрибблинг на диване

by helgatrush, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: – Ты смотришь, но ничего не делаешь, – сказал Лорис в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Джана и пошевелился, положив ногу ему на бедро.
Relationships: Emre Can/Loris Karius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Дрибблинг на диване

Эмре с каждой встречей заново вспоминал, какой же Лорис Кариус на самом деле красивый. Да, между редкими разделёнными на двоих выходными, между видеозвонками и случайными столкновениями в межсезонье Эмре, конечно, видел его фотографии в журналах и посты в инстаграме, но они не передавали того, каким Лорис был живьём.  
На экране телефона не различались морщинки в уголках глаз при искренней улыбке. Не видны были плавные движения пальцев, когда Лорис, зачитавшись, убирал прядь волос за ухо. Снимки не передавали его смех и то, с какой невыносимой нежностью он смотрел на Джана поверх страниц журнала или кружки кофе.

Лорис приехал вечерним поездом до Кёльна, который останавливался в Дортмунде на десять минут. Вышел из квадратного здания центрального терминала на Кённигсвол, никем не узнанный не то из-за маски и кепки, не то — потому что игры Унион Берлин тут никто не смотрел, а его игры за Ливерпуль уже вымылись из памяти. Ничего, Лорис и сам бы хотел их забыть. 

Адрес Эмре был забит у него в часто используемых в приложении Убера, и вскоре Лорис уже сидел на низком кожаном диване, вытянув ноги, и лениво листал страницы прихваченного из поезда журнала. 

Диван этот был чуть ли не единственным предметом мебели, который Эмре купил в арендованную квартиру сам — остальное досталось от проверенной фирмы, где Боруссия снимала жильё своим игрокам, которые не собирались покупать недвижимость в городе.  
На диване они прекрасно помещались вдвоём — Джан у левого подлокотника, Лорис у правого, и места между ними идеально хватало, чтобы вытянуть ноги, не сильно сталкиваясь коленями. Так они могли сидеть часами — играть в приставку или просто разговаривать — и изредка шевелиться, чтобы дотянуться до стоящих на журнальном столике овощных чипсов, только больше переплетаясь телами во время каждого движения. 

Лорис перелистнул страницу журнала и коротко глянул на Эмре через диван, улыбаясь.  
— Ты смотришь, но ничего не делаешь, — сказал он в ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Джана и пошевелился, положив ногу ему на бедро.  
Он был босиком, в домашней одежде и с ещё мокрыми после короткого душа волосами. Душ понадобился им обоим после довольно бурной встречи — в прихожей всё ещё валялся левый носок Джана, а правый, пожалуй, найдёт только клинер в свой следующий визит.  
Засмотревшись на то, как свет от лампы очерчивает золотистую макушку Лориса нибмом, Эмре положил ладонь ему на стопу, разминая привычными движениями. Он прекрасно знал, куда надо надавить, чтобы Лорис блаженно зажмурился. И хоть тот всё ещё делал вид, что увлечён чтением статьи о предвыборной гонке в Штатах, Эмре видел, что он пялится в одну точку на странице. Подумав, Эмре лизнул палец и мокрой кожей скользнул вдоль стопы Лориса, замечая, как у того на щеках выступает румянец. Это было чудовищно возбуждающе — видеть, как Лорис вот так реагирует на прикосновения, как он заводится с пол-оборота, точно дорогая машина. 

Поёрзав на диване, Эмре вдруг понял, что его собственная нога оказалась зажатой между бёдер Лориса, и под пальцами оказался уже налившийся тяжестью член. Наугад Эмре чуть двинул ногой, притираясь подъёмом стопы к шву на штанах, и Лорис едва слышно охнул, откладывая журнал.  
— Продолжай.  
Это прозвучало почти как приказ, которому Эмре был только рад подчиниться. Склонив голову набок, он снова шевельнул ногой, оглаживая подушечкой стопы ствол члена Лориса, ставший уже совсем твёрдым. Лорис развёл колени в стороны, насколько позволяла ширина дивана, открываясь навстречу Эмре, как цветок.  
Как ворота сдавшегося города.

И Джан, устроившись удобнее, вытянул и вторую ногу. Теперь у него получалось одновременно ласкать и член Лориса, прижимая его к животу, и касаться его мошонки пальцами второй ноги. Лорис впился пальцами в подлокотник и только голову запрокинул, позволяя ещё влажным волосам рассыпаться по плечам.  
Эмре казалось, он может кончить только от одного вида светлой щетины на его горле. Он судорожно втянул воздух и, машинально развязав шнурок на своих домашних штанах, засунул руку за пояс. 

Ему удалось поймать правильный ритм — ладонь скользила по члену, шаркая по подкладке штанов, а нога — в том же неторопливом темпе притиралась к очертаниям тела Лориса под тканью. Было немного щекотно — Эмре всегда боялся щекотки, — но это ощущение тепла кожи Лориса под стопой стоило всех неудобств.  
Его тепло, его рваное дыхание, его полуоткрытые, красные совсем, губы — всё это кружило голову даже больше, чем секс на полу в прихожей. 

— Подожди, — хрипло выдохнул Лорис, когда Эмре почти остановил движения руки, увлечённый ощущением того, как шов на штанах проходится по гладкой коже подъёма стопы.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Лорис стащил с себя штаны и небрежным комом бросил их на пол. В одной майке, сбившейся на сторону, с чуть растрепанными светлыми волосами, он опустился на колени у дивана и аккуратно обхватил губами большой палец на левой ноге Эмре. Обхватил, скользнул вдоль всей длины и, набрав побольше слюны в рот, провёл языком по всей стопе — от пятки, по подъёму и до самых пальцев. Эмре был вынужден обхватить свой член у основания, чтобы сдержаться и не кончить от остроты этих ощущений. 

А Лорис встал с колен, голой задницей плюхнулся на сидение и снова открыл колени навстречу Эмре.  
— Смазка, — пояснил он, — за ней долго ходить.  
— Ну конечно, — сипло отозвался Джан и положил ещё мокрую от слюны стопу ему на член. Контраст между холодной от влаги ногой и обжигающе горячей, бархатистой кожей на члене Лориса оказался слишком сильным. Едва шевельнувшись, Эмре почувствовал, как в животе скручивается спираль наслаждения, и, вскрикнув, запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как по пальцам стекает горячая и липкая сперма. Он брезгливо вытер руку о штанину и, подавшись вперёд, взял член Лориса в рот. 

У него никогда не было проблем с этим — ему нравилось чувствовать вкус Лориса, чувствовать Лориса внутри себя, чувствовать его присутствие всем собой. За те годы, которые они провели вместе — в одной команде и в разных, переписываясь в мессенджере до утра и трахаясь до потери пульса, радуясь победам друг друга и переживая из-за поражений — Эмре успел выучить все повадки Лориса, всё, что ему нравится.

По всему выходило, что Лорису нравился он, Эмре. 

Он сплюнул в стакан из-под сока на журнальном столике и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Сверху вниз посмотрел на распластанного на диване Лориса, расслабленного и с пунцовыми пятнами на щеках, и дрогнувшей от нежности рукой убрал с его лба прилипшую прядь волос. Поймав его руку и прижавшись к ней на миг щекой, тот усмехнулся:  
— Зато теперь понятно, почему ты хорош в дрибблинге.  
— Боюсь, это обоснование не будет котироваться при трансферах, — отозвался Эмре и за руку потянул его на себя, кивая в сторону спальни. — Второй тайм?


End file.
